Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of transmission circuitry, and, more particularly, to a configurable pre-emphasis component to compensate for analog filter distortion in transmission circuitry.
Conventional transmission circuitry allows digital information to be converted to analog signals and transmitted via energy over a wireless or wired communications channel. Digital predistortion (DPD) components may be used to compensate for non-linearity of a power amplifier (PA). Without DPD components, a power amplifier may lose a linear relationship between a source signal and an amplified output signal. Non-linear distortions may cause noise or transmission errors. Transmission errors are often measured as an error magnitude vector, or EVM. Ideally, a DPD component corrects the non-linear distortions by causing an inverse distortion of the digital signal prior to analog conversions. The DPD modified signal may cancel some or all of the non-linear distortion caused by the power amplifier so that the resulting amplified analog signal has a more linear relationship to the digital source information than would have been transmitted without the DPD.
Other components in the radio transmission circuitry may include a digital-to-analog converter (DAC), an analog filter (such as notch filter, bi-quad filter, or other baseband filters), a mixer, or other components in the transmission circuitry between the DPD component and the PA.